The Trail Ends Here
by Plot Bunnie Industries
Summary: "Actually it is Rory Hayden now. I took a page from my great-grandmother' book and married a second-cousin of mine. His name is Johnathon Hayden. He is from my dad's side of the family..." Rory/Jess


****

**Yell, rant, be angry at me. I really deserve it. Honestly, I should be working on about 3434234 other things. This is called Plot Bunnie Industries though, and I had a plot bunnie. She just won't stop hopping. I'm happy to say that most people who read this wouldn't have heard of us because this is a completely different fandom. Happy because, hopefully, this might get others that have no idea who we are to maybe read some other stuff.  
This is Dark Cascade, and if you liked this, I have some other stuff on my original page...it really isn't as good as my newer stuff, but it might be worth looking at. Anyone by the name of Johnathon, apologies. :C  
****  
I don't own the wonderful and random world of Gilmore Girls. If I did...things would be so completely different your minds would be blown.  
Oh, by the way, my beta is out for a while, and I'm in need of a back-up for a bit. Any takers? Please?

* * *

**

Jess saw as a figure walked toward him from the fog.

"Rory Gilmore?" he squinted to try and see a clearer view of the figure he wished was anyone but who it really was. The figure smiled at Jess as she came into view.

"Actually it is Rory Hayden now. I took a page from my great-grandmother' book and married a second-cousin of mine. His name is Johnathon Hayden. He is from my dad's side of the family..." Rory continued on but Jess didn't hear anything other than the beat of his heart against his chest. He suddenly felt very cold and like someone was pushing on his chest. He couldn't breathe.

Why was Rory here? Why is she telling him all these things? What made he go back to the stupid society rules of her grandparents and do something like marry a _second-cousin_?

"Jess? Jess, man, wake up!" he heard and turned to Rory. She had stopped talking, but looked at him with a strange glint to her eye. Then her lips moved as she spoke, but not using her voice.

"Mariano, man, wake the hell up!" with a shove out of his bed, Jess awoke. He was on the floor of his room, damp sheets on top of him and Matthew's worrying stare at the back of his head.

"You were talking in your sleep!" this came as a shock to Jess. He barely said a word in the dream he had, what would he have mumbled to the outside world?

"Are you alright, man? You seem kinda shook up or somethin'." Matthew leaned on Jess's nightstand and peered down at him.

"I'm fine. Mind helping me up?" asked the brunette. The standing bookstore owner offered Jess his arm and heaved the man onto his feet.

"Coffee is in the kitchen, Chris is downstairs talking to a girl who wants a job. Hurry up 'cause Chris thinks we should all meet her before hiring her. She's cute, you'll like her." Matthew winked at his drowsy friend and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Jess ran his hand across his face, exasperated about the dream.

After quickly showering, dressing, snatching and heating up the last cup of coffee out of the cooling pot, Jess jogged down the stairs to Truncheon Books.

"Matthew, I hear Mariano, get him in here, will you?" he heard Chris yell from the office in the back. Matthew rounded the corner and opened his mouth the reiterate their friend's message.  
Jess shook his head and put up his hand.

"I heard him," Jess muttered, walking into the main room with his coffee. He took a sip and closed his eyes at the taste. Matthew must have made the pot.

"Jess, I think you know this lovely lady." Matthew's voice broke through his enjoyment of the brew and Jess opened his eyes.

Sitting, smiling weakly up at him, sat Rory Gilmore. She wore a light blue blazer and jeans, and look bit of perfection Jess remembered her to be.

"Hi, Jess," she said.

"Rory...what are you doing here?" he split some coffee onto his hand and winced at the burn.

"I'm here for a job," she answered looking worriedly at his burnt hand.

"I thought you were on the Obama trail. What are you doing- why do you need a job?" Jess hated repeating himself, but his mind refused to put words into coherent sentences.

"After he won the election, the staff was cut by the CIA...and my connections the Republican side of the fence with my grandparents, I was chopped off the list." Rory's smile faltered slightly.

"You know I've always wanted to work in a bookstore, and I thought 'Why not try Philly?'"

"And we commend her for coming in. Its not everyday we get a Yale graduate in here looking for a job, and one that comes with such great recommendations. Obama himself, actually. Can't get any better than that I'm afraid." Matthew was grinning at Rory, who still stared at Jess for confirmation that the situation was okay. Jess looked into Rory's orbs and tried to resist the urge hold her close.

"So..." Matthew cleared his throat and broke the eye contact. Jess looked away, toward the floor, and Rory glanced at Matthew.

"Have I got the job?" she asked, barely audible.

"Yes," Matthew looked at Jess carefully, and nodded with finality. Chris has agreed to the new addition and Jess wasn't going to protest a pretty ex-girlfriend coming to work for them.

"Fine." Jess huffed and all but ran from the room.

"He looks happy to have me. I...I knew there was going to be some bad blood between the two of us, especially how I left the last time we saw eachother. If this won't work out, I completely understand."

Rory wanted to work closely with Jess, she wanted to be with someone who understood her, and she knew that Jess could do that. The last time she had seen him, though, wouldn't make that easy. If she knew Jess, and she did, he wouldn't help her along the way, either.


End file.
